


Observant

by Kawatta_sonzai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Ill add more tags as it goes on), Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Boners, Crying, Dry Humping, Frottage, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Matts a nice boy, Orgasm, Rape (sorta), Thigh sex, Underage Sex, crackfic, jerking off, please give me ideas, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawatta_sonzai/pseuds/Kawatta_sonzai
Summary: L calls Near to  give puzzles and observe Near's interactions.





	1. Cafeteria

Near sat on his bed, reading. He had nothing to do. Matt and Mello were playing video games, Watari was busy, he would sometimes do puzzles with him, and none of the other children ever played with him. Near leaned back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was 2:34PM. He glanced at the window. Insects, Dragon flies, butterflies, frogs, trees, cars, flowers... He took it all in. He didn't want to go play outside. It was a nice day, but a hot one. It could easily be predicted that a storm would occur the next day. He turned his glance back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. The sound of silence was intense, it made his ears ring. It could make anyone go insane.

 

The sound of a door handle being shook disturbed the silence. Near lifted his head and stared at the door. He watched it open slowly and flinched at the sound of it hitting the door stop. There stood Watari. " I got a call from L, he'd like to see you." Watari said. Without saying a thing, Near got up and shifted slowly passed Watari. "Thank you." Near said quietly. "He's in the cafeteria." Watari said as he watched Near walk away. Near walked down the hallway he heard the laughter of children in the closed rooms he walked passed. Turning the corner, a maid wiped down a window. Outside the window, the same things he saw before. There was a reason he walked slower than others. He would observe more. Time seemed slower. The clock ticked slower. The doors to the cafeteria was down the hall he was taking. He walked pass a plumber, some of the bathroom sinks had leaks. The plumber has blonde hair, an almost, slick back middle part, and a patchy beard. Not that it was important. Moving on, he made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, Near began to twirl his finger around the curls in his hair. He slipped through the opening he had made. There he was, L. He hadn't seen him in a year. They used to be somewhat close. They would make jokes, L would tell him stories. "Hello, Nate." His voice echoed in the large room. His voice used to give comfort to Near. Now, L sounded depressed, he looked numb, tired. " Hello.. " Near said quietly. Near began to walk towards L and sat next to him. "You called me." Near said. " Yes. " L answered. "I want to see how much you improved. I.. Have a puzzle for you." Near looked down. He saw this coming. L have him the puzzle and set a timer.. 

"Ok. Near." L said as he picked up the timer then wrote in a note book. " Aren't you trying to catch Kira? " Near asked. L went silent. "Yes, Near. But everyone told me to have a day off." L answered. " Near turned away. "L." "Can you stay for dinner?" Near missed L, He felt lonely. "Ok." Near stood up, "Thank you." He said as he walked back towards the door. The sound of L writing in the notebook echoed slightly. " Dinner was in a few hours. He looked out the Windows he walked passed again. Not as many cars were passing and not as many bugs were spotted. Not as many kids laughter were heard inside of the rooms he walked by. He turned the corner. Mello was in his room now, his door was open. He continued. Matt was out in hall on his Nintendo Ds. Near passed him. Matt didn't notice him at all. 

Near closed his door and went into the bathroom. He turned the water to the tub on. He listen to the water fill up the tub as he removed his clothes. Once fully nude, Near stepped in there tub and sat down, sinking into the water and closing his eyes. He felt relaxed, he escaped into his thoughts. L's voice echoed in his head. It sounded so different.. It bothered him.. Near opened his eyes. And began to think about other things. 

"Near, Dinner will be ready in five minutes, come to the cafeteria." It came from the other side of the door, it was a maid. Near made his way to the door. Opened it and began to walk to the cafeteria. As well as a few Other boys. They were older. Their voices were more mature, he could hear them giggling. They turned the corner. Out came mello, sighing as Matt approached him. They began talking. "You're annoying, you know that?" Mello said harshly. " Heh, your just pissed that I kicked your ass. " Matt replied. "Whatever." That's as much as Near could hear. Assuming that Matt beat him at a game or something. The doors to the cafeteria opened. Near stopped his tracks and looked around. No sign of L. Perhaps he went to the bathroom. In the corner stood Watar. Walking up to Watari, he greeted Near with a simple "Hm?" . "Where's L?" Near asked. " Oh, L had to leave he requested that I give you his goodbye. " Near looked down. "Ok, Thank you." He began to walk away. 

of course he couldn't stay, he's trying to catch Kira! Near thought. It was ridiculous. Near had his head down. His arms covered his face. The room was loud. Full of conversations. He sighed. Soon the sound of plates hitting the table began to take part. Near sat up. He watched plates being placed down. Finally, he was given one. Beans and rice, corn and steak. He ate it all. Mostly because he would be scolded like the picky eaters. There was an area in the cafeteria where once people finished eating they'd go to and play cards. Sometimes people would pretend to be full or eat quickly just to go over to the area and see their friends. He hadn't gone over there at all. Wouldn't hurt just to give it a try he thought. Near got up and began to walk towards the area. There were already kids there. Matt was there. He sat alone playing Mario on his Ds. He walked up to Matt and sat next to him. He watched him play. He really was good. Mello was talking at the table with his friends. Near looked down at the floor. Playing with his shirt cloth. "Wanna play?" Near looked up and Matt. " I beat the last level. Want a turn? " Near was hesitant but he decided to give it an attempt. "Atta boy!" Matt said. Matt watched and gave him some tips, showed him some secret rooms and even let him try again when he died. Soon they took turns when each one completed a level. Near would sometimes give it back to Matt when it was too hard but overall they both had fun. 

Soon, Watari excused everyone to get cleaned up and go to bed. Near already got a bath. Maybe he could stack blocks and make a building. Standing up, Near turned to Matt. "Goodbye." He said with a smile. Matt smiled back. "See ya." Matt ran pass Near to catch up with Mello. Near made his way back to his room. 

Plopping down onto his bed, Near felt exhausted. I'll make a building tomorrow Near decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You alright Near?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frot: rubbing two cocks together.

Near woke up tired. The sound of him shifting the covers as he stretched seemed too loud. It was 9AM. The room felt off. Near opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. The room was darker. He glanced out the window. It was dark, gloomy. It would rain. There were no birds chirping, no children laughing, playing no butterflies. Nothing. Nothing but cars passing. It drowned Near in a depressed vibe. Near got up and walked into the bathroom. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got out quickly. He wanted to leave his room as quick as possible, he felt as if he was going to go insane ,listening to nothing but an ear piercing silence. He got dressed and left.

Walking down the dark halls he made his way to Matt's room. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Yeah?" A voice replied from behind the walls. " Its Near. " a groan could be heard. Near opened the door. There, sat Matt and Mello on the floor playing video games. "Great..." Mello groaned. Matt nudged Mello with his shoulder and gave an ' Are you serious' look. Near closed the door and went to sit on Matt's bed. GAME OVER. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" Mello screamed. Mello burst out in laughter. Near covered his mouth to stop his laughter but it was obvious he found it humorous.. 

Once the laughter was gone Matt gave a sigh and said "Alright, Near's turn." Near's facial expression went from a smile to a confused look followed by a "Huh?" Matt took Mello's controller and held it out to Near. Near stared at it. He took the controller and got off Matt's bed and sat between Mello and Matt. Mello crossed his arms and huffed out. No one expected Near to win not to get far, due to the fact he rarely played video games, and they were right to think so. GAME OVER. "You almost had me! Good game." Matt said cheerfully. "Yes, good game." Near replied with a smile. Matt handed Mello his controller. " Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass, Near! " Mello yelled. 

GAME OVER. "SEE! TOLD YA!" Mello chanted. Near continued to smile. "Well played." Near congratulated. "You'll get better." Matt said. Near nodded. Near was having fun, he felt like a kid, he wasn't doing the same puzzle every day. Even if Mello didn't enjoy his presence, Near was still happy. 

Near, Mello and Matt played for hours. It began raining but it never bothered either of them. Mello and Near grew closer.. Somewhat.. "I gotta take a piss." Matt said. "I'll will be right back. " You could practically feel the plead in their eyes begging Matt to stay. The door closed anyways and they were left alone. They both faced away from each other. Near curled his hair and hugged his knees with one arm. Matt crossed his arms and stayed frozen, listening to any slight movements. "Did you see L yesterday?" Once near broke the silence Matt flinched. Matt didn't answer for a bit but he came through. " Yeah, he made me do a puzzle and timed me. " Mello answered. "I see.." Near replied. 

Finally, Matt came back. He went to his shelf to pick out another game "Hey Mello, which one?" Mello slid over to Matt and they began talking. Near layed down on the floor, closing his eyes. His mind came across butlers and maids. How hard they work, how sweaty they get. 'It must be hard, but it doesn't kill anyone. ' Near's breath froze. He imagined a sweaty maid again who turned into a mature young woman in a maids uniform on the floor drenched in sweat or water. Either way, it was hot. She sat on the floor, panting. Near sat up, he continued to visualize this. 

Mello and Matt went back and sat next to him. Matt leaned forward on his knees to put the disk in. Near's eyes glanced at him. His eyes following his hands, to scanning his body.His thighs. Near closed his eyes, the fucking maid popped back up. He couldn't have his eyes opened or have them closed! He imagined her gripping onto Near's collar and panting. Near began to sweat. He felt tight. Near opened his eyes. Not Matt nor Mello paid him any mind, they played their game.

Near was frozen he was sweaty now, his face grew pink. He kept pulling his shirt down. "HAH!" Mello yelled, standing up in victory. " FINALLY! " Matt smirked. "Just you wait, i'll get you next time." Matt threatened. Mello rolled his eyes. "Alright Near, your turn." Matt said, holding out the controller. Near didn't move. "Uh, Near?" Matt asked. A picture of Matt bent over played in his mind. " the fuck? You look like you got a fever. You alright? " Mello asked. Near's grip on his shirt tightened. 

"I'm gonna get the nurse." Matt said, getting up and making his way to the door. Near quickly launched forward on his hands and knees and yelled "No!" Matt froze. Near's erection was visible now. It poked out. Both Mello and Matt stared. " Oh. " Matt said. Silence, no movement. Awkwardness. Near stood up. He began to walk to the door into the hall. He stared at the floor as he made his way to his room. He kept his shirt over his problem. He came across the same plumber. He could feel his eyes on him. Near hurried.

Bursting into his room and locking the door Near quickly got tissues and hurried to his bed. It was hurting now, it was pulsating. Once in bed, Near pulled his pants down, leaving his underwear on. The top of his member poked out. He gently squished and rubbed the tip, pre cum oozing out. Near leaned his head back exhaling out pleasure. He pulled his underwear down, watching it twitch and ooze. 

Near spit into his hand and began to rub his shaft, whimpering in pleasure. He hid nose and mouth under his shirt. Squeezing his dick harder and firmer. Near began to think of the maid, sweat ran down his forehead. His hair in his face created a heat chamber. Imagining of the maid's scent, her soft skin, the sound of her thighs clapping, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. Then kissing roughly. The smell of sex in the air. Near shook his head and arched his back. Her hair, her black, raven like beautiful hair bouncing as- An image of L came into his head.Near cringed. He slowed down. But he couldn't stop. L smiling, the feel of him ruffling his hair like he used to. When he was younger, he would sit on L's lap. He imaged himself grinding on L, seeing his shocked expression, wanting to push Near off but it feeling too good. Both of them moaning softly. The musky smell that l would carry in the air. L frotting their dicks, the feeling of precum oozing from L's to Near's cock. 

Near had so much more in mind but that was as much as he could take. A flash of white and he leaned back and gripped his dick tightly, rubbing it slowly, causing himself to twitch. Cum shot out from his dick onto his cheek. Near breathed heavily. He felt so relaxed. It was still storming outside. His room was dark. 

Edventually, Near cleaned up the mess he made, hid the evidence, and went to eat lunch. Near didn't talk to anyone. He quickly ate and went back to his room. He built a small building. He decided to do a castle the next day instead. He felt tired, relaxed. It took longer for Near to do things such as make the castle. But the time he finished it was time for dinner. 

When near sat down to do nothing but eat he felt Mello's and Matt's eyes on him. He knew they were talking about him. They probably wouldn't allow themselves to hang out or to speak with him. he doesn't blame them.when he finished he slowly walked to Watari and asked to be excused. Watari was caught off guard with Near's appearance. He looked like a mess. Watari excused him and sent him off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Near, do you have a .....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm so sorry I didn't update. A black cat crossed my path. ^. ^"  
> I apologize for any errors I didn't correct much because I was in such a hurry to get it out in one night. I tried doing this last week but the hurricane took our power out. I couldn't log in or anything! I'm super duper sorry!!! •Bows down• i promised the next chapter will be longer with more detail and id like that to be the chapter where things get spicy. Hehe. Anyways! Have a good day!

He sat on the floor, blocks scattered all around him. He began to plan where would go where. Once finished, he began to stack. It was relaxing, he was focused, in a zone. He didn't have to worry about time at all. He'd reach out for a block without looking and stack. Eventually, he ran out. Sighing, Near stood up and went to his closet to look in his toybox and began to shuffle through it. Not one block. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was opened gently. "You have a visitor." Watari said. Stepping to the side to reveal L standing there. Near eyes widened a little. L stepped in. Watari closed the door, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor could be heard growing fader and fader. Silence. Near didn't move. "You aren't mad are you?" L asked? " No. " Near answered. L looked over to the stack of blocks. "What are you building?" "A castle." L rose his eyebrows and gave an amused " Oh.. I see" "Can I help?" L asked. "There's no more blocks." Near said. An awkward silence filled the room. Near got up and walked to his bed and sat down. "Have you ever gotten in a fight?" Near asked. L stared at him. "Yes." L answered. "I got into one not too long ago." " What happened? " Near asked. "You don't need to know." L said. 

"Have you and Mello gotten along?" L asked as he placed two pieces of a puzzle together. " We haven't talked much, he's busy with Matt. " Near said, placing two pieces beside each other to see if it'll fit. "Have you talked to Mello?" Near asked, stopping to look up at L. "Yes I saw him this morning." L answered. Near played with the pieces. "..." " What's wrong? " L asked, leaning forward. "Nothing." L's eyes grew dull, he leaned back. 

L and Near decided to walk around so since they had nothing better to do. "Hey! Come on Mello!" Matt whined as he banged on the door. "Go the fuck away!" Whatever behind the door spat back, it was muffled. L and Near exchanged looks before walking towards the scene. "What happened?" Near asked. " He's pissed because I keep beating him on some game. " Matt answered. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" L suggested. Matt sighed. "Alright." He began to walk away. Everyone was busy today. So busy that a lot of kids got away with multiple things. The plumbers even got after them a few times. "How do they treat you?" L asked. " Who? " Near asked back. "The kids here." L answered. "Good" Near answered back. Silence came between them again. They didn't mind. Near saw the same plumber from the day before, he even nodded at Near. They decided to turn back around to Near's room. The silence broke a little during that small period, they talked about favorite animals as well as colors.

They both plopped down on Near's bed. "What did you do play as a kid?" Near asked. " Mm.. I played with other children sometimes, Watari and I would kick a soccer ball back a fourth. Though that was rare. I mostly slept and was a loner. " L answered. "We're simular." Near said. " Mhm" L replied. The sound of kids laughter was heard throughout the halls. Near had to admit that he felt lonely when it filled his ears normally. Not today, he was with L, his idol. He was happy. Near looked out the window at the playground. There could be seen a girl sitting down and reading. He stared at her. She wore a dress, her shoes were to the side of her. she sat in the grass. Her blonde hair blew in the gently breeze. L followed Near's glance. 

"Near.. Do you have a crush?" L asked. Near snapped his head at L. "No!" Near answered quickly. L smirked. "I was just kidding." Near remained quiet. L leaned over to get another glance of the girl. "Do you know her?" L asked. "Um.. We uh.. I guess we do- well kinda. We pass each Other a lot in the halls." Near said, his voice growing quieter as it reached the end of the sentence. " Ohh.. I see. " L replied. "Well let's go see her." L stood up, waiting. Near hesitated.. "Okay." 

L sat on the bench as Near went over to the girl and introduced himself. "I'm kelly." She said sweetly with a smile. Near and Kelly talked while they were on the swings. L watched. He'd learn something new, near was shyer than he'd thought. L took his phone out to write down notes, he wanted to schedule a day where he could work with Mello and near. He wanted them both to be able to be social. Not in the way of going out and talking to people. But in a way where they don't tense up when meeting new beings. Mello seemed fine but it won't hurt anything. Besides, it could persuade Near to be better than Mello. L knew he secretly enjoyed being a higher number than Mello.

Out of no where, L got a call. Near looked over at him, Kelly followed his glanced and looked at L as well. "Yes, alright." L shut his phone. " I have to go, they said they found new tapes. " L announced. "Bye" Near waved. "Goodbye!" Kelly said. She didn't even know L.. Near thought. In some way, He truly admired that. Near and Kelly decided to part ways for today. Near felt happy for the rest of the day as well, He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also wondering if I should make it l/near and mello? Anyone? Someone at least say something. D:


End file.
